


a reservoir of outlaw queen

by itscalledtrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscalledtrust/pseuds/itscalledtrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of the Outlaw Queen prompts and fanfictions I write. :)<br/>After Henry, Regina wasn't sure she would ever love again, but maybe, there's someone who's willing to open her up,  to give her a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to love again

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ANON FOR MY FIRST PROMPT.  
> It was "smutty scene between Robin and Regina"  
> Okay, not sure how this is gonna turn out but here we go...

* * *

 

After Henry had been forced out of her life, Regina never imagined she would have the courage to love again. Never would have imagined she'd fall for the outlaw. Never imagined that she'd be where she was right now.

Robin was pulling the pins out of her hair, kissing her feverishly, angrily, as if she was the oxygen that he needed to breathe. Regina was pulling open the buckles of his quiver and tossed the container aside with magic. She moved quickly to the rest of him, his jacket and his shirt torn open, and he had done the same. Once Regina's hair was loose, he began tangling his hands in the ribbon holding Regina's dress together. She could feel his leather gloves on her back. But she didn't want that. She wanted skin on skin.

Regina untangled his hands from the ribbon and pulled of his gloves. 

And then she saw it.

That damn lion tattoo.

Her breath hitched at the sight of it. How could this be? How could she have missed it?

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked her, a concerned look on his face. Now that she had seen the lion tattoo, she knew that there was no going back. She shook her head and gripped at his hair, lips crashing and colliding. She pulled off his shirt and then swiped her hand over the back of her dress, letting it unravel. 

The two got to their knees on the bed as Regina fumbled with his belt buckle and Robin pulled her long revealing dress off of her body. Soon there was nothing left, nothing in between them, just skin.

Regina angrily ground her hips against his, and Robin let out a soft moan. while running his hands up and down her chest, kissing her neck. She was craving him inside of her, like a fish needed water. He ran his hand against the inside of her thigh and Regina arched her back as he let himself slide into her. He was soft and gentle, quite the opposite of his rugged appearance.

"Fuck, Robin," she whispered, nipping at his ear as he held her in his arms. Regina could feel her long nails digging into his back.

Slowly, Robin pulled himself out of her, and collapsed beside her on the bed. She looked over at him, his lean, naked frame in the moonlight, and realized that it was possible to find love again.


	2. it all comes with a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's upset, and Robin may just be able to comfort her.   
> But a certain tattoo may just shake her up more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for this prompt, ANON! I loved writing this and I hope you like it too!
> 
> The prompt was: Could you write a outlaw queen fix where Robin finds Regina crying in the woods and he comforts her for a while but then she sees the tattoo and runs? Pleaseeee!

 

She was done. Regina was so fed up with it all. She wanted Henry back. She wanted her son. The love of her life. But she knew what her price was to pay when she broke the curse, and just like when she cast the curse, she had paid the price in full.                

Both her son and her father were gone because of her selfish desires and there was nothing she could do about it.

So there she sat, back against a tree, crying.

She hated it. Crying. It ruined her. It made her feel weak.

All of a sudden, there was a noise that sounded like a twig snapping, and Regina’s head shot up. Two thick leather boots, the ones that Robin wore, had entered her line of vision.

“Milady?” he asked, nearing her and stepping wearily, as if there was a possibility that she would pounce and snap at him in anger, use some of her magic on him. But she would never do such a thing, and even if she wanted to, it would probably backfire and end up failing her. Her magic didn’t work as well when she was upset like this. She wiped underneath her eyes with her ring finger and sat up a bit.

“What do you want, Outlaw?” she hissed, and after realizing that all he was looking at was a broken woman, he neared closer, kneeling down and taking off his gloves as if it was a sign of respect.

“Regina, don’t do this to yourself, please,” he said, stroking her cheek gently with his right hand.

And that’s when she saw it.

That damn lion tattoo.

It all began to rush back to her at once, Tink, the pixie dust, and that tattoo. Her head began to spin and she began to feel faint. Robin gripped her shoulders tightly.

“Are you okay? Regina?” he said, but it was all just mumbles in her head.

“I…”she stumbled as she tried to stand up, “I just… have to go.”

And with that, she was off, putting as much distance between herself and the man with the lion tattoo as she could.


	3. the first and last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Robin loses Regina’s heart after Rumplestiltskin takes it. Regina’s response both shocks and stuns Robin.  
> Written for strawberryblondelocks.tumblr.com (aka Dani) for the OUaT Easter Exchange thing. :)
> 
> Happy Easter :)

Robin was falling for Regina. There was no denying it at this point. She was sneaky, and ruthless, she didn’t let anyone get in her way, not even him. There was also the fact that she was downright beautiful, but her intriguing personality made everything shine even more.

When he had found her in the woods, he had seen a different side of her. She was upset, sad, broken. The Evil Queen was the last person he had expected to see in this state of mind, but there she was. And then she had given him her heart to protect, and he had felt a stronger connection to her in that moment than he had ever felt before. But, of course, the Dark One had to ruin it, and now his precious Regina’s heart was gone. He didn’t know how to tell her, but he knew he had to, so he knocked on her door. She opened it almost right away.

“Robin, I…” she said, “I didn’t expect to see you here. Is everything okay?”

“Regina,” he replied, kind of distraught, “I’m so sorry.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Rumplestiltskin. He- he took your heart. I’m sorry. He was threatening Roland. I couldn’t watch my son die.” Tears were running down Robin’s face now, and Regina had reached up and began wiping them away with her thumb.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, her own voice cracking, “I know you tried your hardest. You had to protect your son. And if this is going to be the possible last time we see each other, because, let’s face it, who knows what the witch is going to do now with all these ingredients, I just want you to know…”

And her lips were on his, passionately kissing him. The first and last time. It was Regina who broke the kiss first.

“Do you think… Do you think you could come in?” she asked, tears rolling down her face now, makeup staining her cheeks, “I don’t want to be alone when the witch casts her spell.”

“Of course,” he replied, “But do you think we could go get Roland first? He’s just at the diner.”

Regina nodded and smiled, as he took her arm and they walked to pick up his son.


	4. a frozen heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this tumblr prompt:  
> Elsa freezes Regina's heart slowly. She hides it, in the end it's down to robin to kiss her and save her (Marion's NOT happy) but robin's reaction makes her realize he loves Regina :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took the general plot line of this prompt, but I changed a few things.

Regina could feel her insides freezing from the moment Elsa had shot that cold blast of wind at her. It was slow at first, just a simple chill, but after a week, her body had begun to feel like it was made of ice. She hadn’t told anyone about it, but that didn’t matter. Either way, she needed to push through it, if only just for this final battle. She needed to help the heroes contain Elsa, and the only way that was going to happen was if Regina, Rumplestiltskin and Emma worked together to control the Ice Witch.

But apparently, Elsa’s magic had other plans for her.

Her finger tips had started to coat in small icy snowflakes, the tips of her hair going white.

“Regina,” Emma shouted, the wind howling around the group of heroes as they stood in front of the library, where Elsa had taken up residence. “Are you ready?”

“Let’s go,” she replied, and with that, Charming, Rumple, Hook, Robin, Emma and Regina bound through the double doors.

The inside of the library was freezing, coated in snow and icy decorations. The group spotted Elsa behind a bookshelf.

“I thought I told you to leave me be!” Elsa shouted, “I can’t control this curse!” With that, a blast of ice shot out from where she was sitting, almost nailing Charming to the wall. Regina could hear Elsa’s breath starting to quicken as she whisked herself up in a cloud of bluish-white smoke. As if on cue, the floor began to chill.

“She’s downstairs,” Rumple said, “Her ice is hitting the ceiling.” Rumple transported himself and Charming downstairs with his own magic, and Emma grabbed Hook’s shoulder and followed suit.

“Well,” Robin said, inching closer to Regina, “Shall we?”

All of a sudden, Regina’s magic engulfed her and Robin, sending them swirling down into Maleficent’s former home.

* * *

 

When they had all reached the basement, the first thing Regina noticed was her hands, now totally covered in this icy sheen, and it seemed to be spreading quickly up her arms.

“Regina,” Robin whispered, “your hair… It’s turning white.” Suddenly, Regina collapsed, a sharp stabbing pain reaching her head and heart, and she shrieked and collapsed over. Robin caught her in his arms as she fell. Rumple rushed over to the two and grabbed Regina’s hand. Rumple sighed, knowing exactly what was wrong.

“She froze your heart, didn’t she?” Rumple asked.

“A frozen heart?” Robin asked, concern covering his face as Regina was getting colder in his arms. “How can we fix it?”

“Don’t you see?” Rumple replied, “That’s why I kept the queen bottled up. She did this to her sister years ago, and we couldn’t undo it. She froze and became an ice statue, and after Elsa was bottled, whatever was keeping her in that state disappeared. She melted.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Regina whispered, pushing herself out of Robin’s arms and took a few shaky steps forward, “we have to keep moving. We have to stop her, no matter the--”

“You all need to go!” a voice shouted, and Regina looked up to see Elsa, still sporting her blue sparkly dress, standing not far from them.

“Elsa,” Regina shouted weakly, she could feel the ice inside her rising to her cheeks, “you need to stop pushing people away!”

“That’s the problem,” the blonde shouted back, “every time I get close to someone, I hurt them. I just can’t.”

“Yes you can, Elsa!”

“NO, I CAN’T!” With that, the blonde whipped around shooting out an array of ice daggers. Regina noticed one headed straight for Robin’s heart, and with that, she jumped in front of him, blocking it with her own, as the cold shot into her chest once again, spreading until she couldn’t move.

A piece of solid ice.

* * *

 

“Regina,” Robin whispered, as Elsa swirled away in a blast of snow. He reached up, and placed his hand on her warm cheek. A single tear ran down his cheek as he reached up to kiss her gently on her forehead. “I’m sorry,” he said as he pressed his lips to the ice.

All of a sudden there was a blast of white light. The ice statue that was Regina was getting warmer. Robin jumped back, scared of what was happening, but when he saw her black hair come back, her skin return to its natural shade, he let out a sigh of relief.

“True love’s kiss can break any curse,” Emma whispered.

It was then that Robin realized, after losing both Regina and Marion, that he knew which woman he belonged with.

He belonged with the woman who had given him a second chance, the one who looked past all of the baggage, the woman who had some herself.

The woman who had just been frozen solid to save him.

 


End file.
